For various reasons, outdoor cooking grills are desirably portable. In recent years, and particularly in connection with gas grills, an effort has been made by the industry to increase cooking space and work space on the grill. Accordingly, size and complexity of the grills has increased. While certain of such grill designs have had a good degree of success, certain problems exist. For example, the added size and component complexity of these grills has reduced portability of the grills and has also made it more difficult to store the grills when not in use, such as in cold weather seasons.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a grill with ample cooking and work space but which is relatively easily transported and stored.
It is a further object to provide such a grill with features which provide enhanced structural stability and ease of operation and maintenance.
It is also an object to provide such a grill which is superior in construction with relatively minimum manufacturing cost and effort.